wikhagnefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Mimésis d'Auerbach
=Intro= Mimésis : reproduction de l'apparence du réel OU imitation du réel (notion introduite par Platon). Fin antiquité + M-A chrétien --> représentation de la réalité dans la littérature figurative (vient du latin figura) > un évènement qui s'est passé sur la terre ne signifie pas seulement cet évènement même, mais aussi, un autre évènement qu'il annonce ou qu'il répète en le confirmant; le rapport entre les évènements n'est pas envisagé essentiellement comme un dvpt temporel ou causal, mais comme formant une unité au sein du plan divin, dont tous les évènements constituent des parties et des reflets. =Chapitre 1= L'Odyssée d'Homère, chant XIX : Ulysse rentre chez lui et est reconnue par sa nourrice par sa cicatrice à sa jambe. Digression sur sa jeunesse : n'est pas un arrière plan pour augmenter la tension de la scène --> tout est au même plan temporel, le temp d'Ulysse ajd disparait pour être remplacé par le temps de sa jeunesse. Ces mouvements dans le temps n'ont pas de buts précis. Peut être l'une des caractéristiques de la poésie épique et surtout homérique --> style "du premier plan". Comparaison : épisode du sacrifice d'Isaac dans la bible : aucune info sur Dieu, sur l'origine de sa demande, etc. = Abraham (même si déjà + d'infos). Ce manque d'infos sur les personnages, les lieux et le temps appelle à faire une interprétation du texte. Les textes d'Homère en explicitant tout sur tous les personnages, ne peuvent pas tomber dans des situations psychologisantes autant chargées d'implications: leurs passions sont violentes mais simples, et se manifestent immédiatement. Dans les textes d'Homère --> élaboration d'une autre réalité très détaillée, où le lecteur est aspiré. Cet autre monde ne contient rien d'autre que lui-même, pas de messages cachés derrière. C'est pq analyses possibles sur ces textes, mais pas interprétations. =/= textes bibliques : doivent s'ancrer dans la réalité la + concrète du lecteur, en vue de ses objectifs éthiques et religieux, qui s'accompagne d'une exigence de vérité historique. But de l'écrivain de biblique : fournir une version authentique de la tradition religieuse. Sa rédaction ne visait donc pas avant tout au "réalisme", mais à la vérité. La bible prétend au monopole de la vérité =/= Homère. Les textes bibliques n'ont pas pour but de séduire le lecteur mais de le soumettre. Le lecteur doit donc conformer sa propre vie au monde que la Bible présente. =/= entre Homère - Bible --> les personnages. Dans le premier cas : n'évoluent pas intérieurement et transformations extérieures sont minimes dans le récit / deuxième --> évolution, en fonction de la volonté de dieu et donc de son image. Homère --> toujours légendaire Bible --> se rapproche de la narration historique dans le sens où narrateurs ont connu ce qu'ils racontent (même si certains épisodes gardent des traits légendaires). Caractéristiques du légendaire : répétitions de thèmes connus, l'iomission des circonstance de temps et d elieu ou d'autres traits semblables, déroulement excessivement égal, n'oublie jamais les éléments secondaires; isole ses évènement du contexte historique contemporain qui ne peut pas les troubler, personnages avec des traits de caractère précis qui n'évoluent pas, Caractéristiques du récit historique : moins homogène, + contradictoire, plus confuse; personnages plein de motivations contradictoires, comportement incertain et ambiguë Bible : parfois mélange entre la légende et le récit historique Profondeur des personnages bibliques, due à la vision judaïque de l'homme + rédacteur sont des historiographes qui donnent leur représentation de la structure de la vie humaine. Cette entreprise ne peut permettre l'apparition de genres littéraires distincts dans la bible. Ancien testament --> légende, narration historique et théologie interprétative de l'histoire. Personnages homériques: les + importants appartiennent à la caste seigneuriale et gardent une position héroïque tout le long =/= ancien testament: peuvent connaitre une profonde indignité (Adam, Noé, David, Job…) --> chez Homère : dans la sphère paisible de l'idylle =/= bible: le sublime, tragique, pbmtique se constituent dès le début au sein de la réalité quotidienne et domestique. -> cette différence s'explique sur la manière dont se nouent les conflits dans les deux récits --> Ancien Test : la paix de la vie quotidienne est minée par la jalousie de l'élection et la promesse de la bénédiction =/= Homère : il faut des problèmes - complexes, + extérieurs pour les personnages pr que surgisse un conflit > ces deux textes sont le point de départ de l'analyse d'Auerbach pour étudier la représentation littéraire surtout dans la littérature européenne car ces deux textes sont la base de cette littérature. Deux styles : #Homère : décrit les évènements en les extériorisant, les éclaire, les enchaine sans discontinuité, expression libre et complète sans ambiguïté, tous les phénomènes au premier plan, peu de place pour le dvpt historique et humain #Bible : Met en valeur certains éléments pour en laisser d'autres dans l'ombre --> suggère l'inexprimé, l'arrière plan, la complexité, appelle l'interprétation, prétend exprimer l'histoire universelle, met l'accent sur le devenir historique. =Chapitre 20: la représentation dans le roman d'entre deux guerres= À propos du chapitre 5 de To the Lighthouse de Virginia Woolf (1927). Petit résumé: Mrs Ramsay --> épouse d'un éminent prof de philo de Londres/ en compagnie ici de son enfant de 6 ans : James, (ont en tout 8 enfants), sont dans une maison d'été dans les îles Hébrides. Dans ce chapitre, Mrs Ramsay réconforte James, triste à cause du report de l'excursion en bateau. Unité de ce chapitre grâce à un fil rouge = lien extérieur entre Mrs Ramsay et son fils sur la mensuration de la longueur du bas. Autour de ce fil rouge --> d'autres éléments, qui exigent à la narration de prendre bcp + de temps que ne prend cette scène entre la mère et son fils. Pour la plupart des mouvements intérieurs aux personnages, ceux ayant part à la scène + ceux hors scène. + éléments extérieurs secondaires. Deuxième grande parenthèse de Mrs Ramsay :"never did anybody look so sad". --> c'est l'auteur qui parle, or parole subjective, simples hypothèses, regards qu'un être humain jette sur un autre être humain dont il est incapable de résoudre l'énigme. Puis : vision des "people" sur les expressions + beauté de Mrs. Ramsay. Mais est ce vraiment seulement "les peoples" qui parlent ? Car a la fin de ce passage --> éléments semblent trop personnels et réfléchis. Dans cet extrait --> différents monologues intérieurs des personnages: *Erlebte Rede (discours vécu) - *monologue intérieur *Autres : estompent - effacent les contours d'une réalité que l'auteur connaît parfaitement => ces monologues - présentations des personnages montrent l'attitude qu'adopte l'auteur vis-à-vis de la représentation de sa réalité et de ses personnages Goethe, Keller, Dickens, Meredith, Balzac, Zola: connaissent tous par cœur leurs personnages et nous livrent leurs vécus et leurs pensées, comment il fallait interpréter leurs actes, pensées. Avec cette vision de la représentation des personnages - réalité --> vision de l'auteur créateur et directeur. Ici : auteur essaye de faire un portrait de Mrs Ramsay, mais reste sur certains plans une énigme. On tente de l'approcher par différentes conscience (dont la sienne + autres personnes à différents moments, à différents endroits) Dans cet extrait : le fil rouge des digressions = Mrs Ramsay qui essaye d'ajuster le bas. Pas un moment dramatique fort, mais qui permettent de faire une description de Mrs Ramsay et de sa maison =/= passage d'Ulysse : plusieurs digressions qui partent de plusieurs causes à des moments dramatiques très forts. Dans les deux digressions: pas d'indications sur le temps - espace --> temps et espace intérieurs =/= extérieurs; même si digressions déclenchés par éléments ext. Temps et espaces int > représentations. La représentation de la conscience n'est pas liée au moment extérieur présent qui la fait naître. La réalité extérieure n'est qu'un point de départ. Accent est mis sur les répercutions dans la conscience. --> Proust : redécouverte par des évènements extérieurs sans importance des souvenirs perdus > description de ses souvenirs : son enfance, avec un "je" acteur de l'histoire, pas simplement rôle descriptif - narratif. Par rapport au théâtre, le roman dispose d'une plus vaste liberté dans la représentation de l'espace et du temps. Cpdt le roman a testé ses limites en matière de représentation de l'espace et du temps avec l'invention du cinéma qui dispose d'une encore + large liberté. Caractéristiques du roman réaliste dans l'entre deux guerres (comme dans cet extrait): *Représentation pluripersonnelle de la conscience *Stratification des temps *Désintégration de la continuité des évènements extérieurs, changement du point de vue du narrateur En choisissant un élément extérieur au hasard, sans importance particulière, on accorde une importance moindre aux gds évènements extérieurs et aux coups du sort, on les estime moins capables de révéler qqchose d'essentiel au sujet de l'objet considéré; on croit en revanche que n'importe quel fragment de vie, pris au hasard, n'importe quand, contient la totalité du destin et qu'il peut servir à le représenter. La narration ne suit plus avec le réalisme de l'entre deux guerres (précurseur : Proust) la chronologie des personnages, mais éléments de l'histoire d'un personnage ramènent à d'autres moments de sa vie --> permet interprétation plus grande sur le personnage, avec conscience de son passé, son présent et son avenir, de son environnement… --> vision synthétique du monde. =Postface= Balzac et Stendhal : prennent des personnages communs --> situations tragiques > violation de la théorie classique des niveaux stylistiques (16ème - 17ème, par imitation avec l'antiquité) : le commun = comique, léger, plaisant (=/= tragique) > prémices du réalisme moderne. Même si existait déjà avt 16ème : médiéval + début renaissance: "réalisme sérieux". Première violation de la théorie classique des niveaux stylistiques = Bible et vie du Christ (=/= règles antiquité). Mais ces deux violations sont =/= dans leurs contextes et dans leurs conséquences: Fin antiquité - M Â : réalisme figuratif --> évènements sont liés, en préparent ou rappellent d'autres, unité - harmonie du temps (cf conception du temps pour Dieu = tout sur un même plan "un an vaut pour mille").